Tearing is a display artifact that typically occurs when a video image or animation is modified in video memory whilst a display adapter is reading the same portion of video memory, for instance, to present the video image onto a computer display. Tearing artifacts may become particularly noticeable when rendering video into a playback window with dimensions (size) that closely match dimensions of the corresponding computer desktop. Tearing artifacts are common not only to Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display technologies, but also across all computer display technology types.